


A Vessel's Nightmare

by NoxyHart



Series: The Vessel's Saga [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Vessel's Saga Part 1Just before the "Big Fight" Lucifer tries to convince Sam that being his vessel is a good thing by giving Sam something that he wants even if he doesn't know it yet. A resurrected Gabriel. But Lucifer has his own plans for the archangel as well.





	A Vessel's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story I have decided to publish despite have quite the collection on my computer. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did I would keep Cas and Gabe chained to my bed at all time.

_A Vessel's Nightmare_

Lucifer watched the mass of scantily clad bodies moving about in time to the music; demons celebrating his return. It was closer to animalistic fucking then dancing, he thought as he felt a trace of disgust run through him. Green eyes flitted over the dark masses and found a couple of demons rutting in the corner and the feeling grew. Lucifer took a drink of the whiskey in front of him before his eyes flitted to the large mirrors that covered the entire walls to look at the source of the disgust he was feeling.

“See Sam?” Lucifer said softly, looking at his vessel’s soul in the mirror. “Being my vessel isn’t all that bad. There are some perks that can come with it.”

*I don’t think there’s anything that will make me like being your vessel.* Sam snapped, disgusted at the display. *The only thing I want to do is seal you away and get back to my brother.*

“Don’t be so hasty Sam. I actually have something that you might like. Consider it a gift for helping fight against Michael.” The Fallen angel said. “Come walk with me. I want to tell you a story.”

*Again, don’t be so sure of yourself.* Sam said.

Lucifer stood and watched in the mirrors as his vessel’s soul followed along. “You see Sam, an archangel’s job is to teach what we know to those created after us. Father taught Michael all he needed to know. When Father created me, Michael was my teacher. Then Raphael was created and we taught him. Raphael then went to Michael for more teaching and I became the teacher to the youngest of the four of us, Gabriel.” Lucifer chuckled as he caught sight of Sam’s shocked face. “Yes that’s right. Gabriel is the baby. The youngest of the four. It’s probably the main reason why he hated to see us fighting.”

*I didn’t realize he was the youngest.* Sam said. *But I don’t understand what this has to do with anything that I ‘supposedly’ want.*

Lucifer chuckled at that. “I haven’t gotten to the point of the story yet. You see, Raphael was Michael’s favorite, just as Gabriel was my favorite. I loved him. He was very special to me. I taught him so much, things I never would have considered teaching to Raphael. So naturally when I rebelled I expected my dear younger brother, the one I taught all his tricks too, to side with me. Instead Gabriel couldn’t take what was happening and ran. After I was cast down and sealed away I promised that I would do everything in my power to get my baby brother back. I’m sure you know the feeling.”

*I do.* Sam said. *I tried so hard to save Dean from the crossroads demon. I did everything I could to try to get him back.*

“Yes so imagine my surprise when I show up to claim you among those false gods, only to find my baby brother, whom I so love, siding with you! Such a disgusting and cruel people.” Lucifer nearly spat. “At that point I realized that you and your brother left me with no choice. So I killed my baby brother to save him from you humans.”

*What?!* Sam yelled. 

Lucifer paused and turned to look at Sam’s horrified and heartbroken expression in the mirror. “I assumed you already knew. After all I stabbed him with his own blade and left him there where he fell, wing scorches and all. Don’t tell me you never went back for him? Oh shame on you Sam.”

Sam shook his head. *I...I was hoping that he made it out. That he was just hiding somewhere, waiting for this to blow over.*

The Fallen angel moved closer to the mirror. “Do I feel an echo of feelings for my baby brother? Is it possible that you felt love for him?”

Sam blushed, his face turning red. *I felt...I’m not sure. There may have been something but I guess I’ll never know now.*

Lucifer chuckled and moved on. He descended down lower into the building. He went past demons and random people. The lower he went the colder it got until they reached a darkened corridor that was lined with small torches. Two large demons were standing guard outside the door armed with guns and rather wicked looking blades. The former angel nodded and they moved aside. Lucifer opened the door and stepped inside.

*Why did you bring me here?* Sam asked. *I haven’t been scared of the dark since I was a kid.*

*Just wait. You’ll enjoy this gift.* Lucifer said mentally to Sam.

Lucifer flicked a switch and the room was bathed in light. Sam blinked in the harsh light and struggled to look around. On the floor below them was a devil’s trap right in front of the door and three walls were covered with angelic sigils while the last was a large seamless mirror. There was a metal table filled with blood stained tools and small scorch marks in the shape of feathers on the floor. 

There was a groan from the far end of the room causing Sam to look up. Chained to the wall was an angel. Six golden wings, each roughly ten feet, were pinned to the wall in several places using what looked like rebar, causing blood to freely flow and stain the golden feathers. Burns, cuts, bruises, and dirt adorned the angel’s barely clad frame and he hung limply by the cuffs on his wrists that were barely holding him up. Even with all the injuries there could be no mistaking the blonde angel.

*Gabriel! What did you do to him?* The younger Winchester wailed. *Gabriel answer me!*

Lucifer let out a chuckle in their shared body. *He can’t hear you. After I killed him I brought him back. I figured now would be as good a time as any to renew our brotherly bond. And you can play captive audience. You see Sam, I know a lot of things. Like how darling Dean is the soul mate of poor little traitor Castiel. Much in the same way that Gabriel is your soul mate. And now I can bond with him using your body to do so. Maybe this time he’ll actually scream.*

Sam turned his gaze to Lucifer, the mirror’s reflection showing Sam standing between the devil and the archangel. *Please, I am begging you. Don’t hurt him anymore.*

Lucifer gave Sam a hard push that sent the brunette further into their mind. Sam was just deep enough to still be able to feel, see, and know what was going on but unable to help. Sam struggled as Lucifer walked over to Gabriel and gave the angel a hard slap on the cheek. 

“Time to wake up Gabriel. I have a surprise for you.” The ex-archangel said sweetly. “Come on little brother. You don’t want to keep me waiting. I’m sure you remember what happened last time you decided to play dead am I right?”

“Leave me alone.” Gabriel’s voice was rough and weak. “I’m tried of your games, Luci.”

“But I have a surprise for you.” Lucifer said gripping his brother’s chin tightly, and forcing him to look up. 

Bleary golden eyes, one of them a tad bit swollen, slowly opened. Confusion flitted across the wounded archangel’s face, before comprehension seemed to dawn on him. Gabriel’s eyes went wide and flitted over to the mirror when he could see Sam’s soul. The brunette was being held back by the devil in the mirror, struggling to reach around Satan to get to him. His eyes went back to the face in front of him, his own face a mixture of sadness, shock, and fear in them. 

“No....Sam. Why? Why did you say yes?!” Gabriel demanded, his wings staining against the metal for a moment. “You promised that you wouldn’t say yes!”

Lucifer released his brother with a chuckle. “Sam decided to try to take me on. And he failed. Just like you did. And now I figured it would be best to renew our bond. I did so miss you.”

The archangel’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something but his older brother was much quicker. The devil reached up and grabbed his brother’s face in both hands and dove in for a brutal kiss. Teeth crashed together and tongues dueled, Lucifer trying to dominate the kiss, and Gabriel trying to escape it. Sam let out a cheer as he felt a sharp pain in his lip, causing Lucifer to pull back cursing. The cheer turned to angry protests as Lucifer backhanded the archangel as punishment for the act of defiance.

“Really now Gabriel? Must you do this? We both know who is going to win if you fight me again. Do you really want Sam to see me turn you into my own personal punching bag?” Lucifer asked, checking the damage done to his lip in the mirror.

Gabriel let out a weak chuckle. “You’ll do it anyway. You always did like hurting me. And now that you have Sam you’ll do it because you know it’ll hurt me more then anything else.” 

The ex-archangel turned to his younger sibling. “And why do you think that is Gabriel? Why do you think I enjoyed hurting you so much?”

Gabriel looked up and glared before spitting at his brother’s feet. “Because you always have been and always will be a big bag of dicks.”

Lucifer was on Gabriel before he could blink. He slammed into the archangel and grabbed him by the throat shoving him further up the wall. Those golden wings trembled and fluttered weakly against the metal pinning them, blood pouring from the wounds and staining the feathers even more. His hands strained against the cuffs, the symbols on them glowing softly as they suppressed the archangel’s power. Lucifer slid between the angel’s legs pinning him to the wall with his body. The shining surface of the mirror showed much the same but with the added bonus of Sam trying to pull his oppressor off the archangel, without much success.

Lucifer let go of his brother’s throat once he was sure his brother was suitably pinned. As Gabriel struggled to get his breath back, the devil grabbed one of the angel’s legs in a bruising grip just above the knee and pinned it under his arm. A smile graced Satan’s face as his fingers trailed up the archangel’s thigh then to the curve of his ass. It was only when the fingers dipped lower that it got a reaction.

“NO!”

*NO!*

Lucifer paused and titled his head, looking first at Sam, then to Gabriel. “Interesting. I got the exact same reaction from the both of you.”

*Please Lucifer I am begging, pleading, don’t do this! Not to Gabe. He doesn't deserve this. Not from me. Not even for what he did to me with all his Tuesdays. Please.*

Lucifer took a long look at Sam and his fingers dipped a bit lower, making the archangel let out another panicked cry. *How about we play a game Sam? I’ll give Gabriel a chance to convince me not to do this and if he fails then you get a chance to convince me. If you both fail then you get to watch as I rape your soul mate in front of you. Do we have a deal?*

Sam looked at Gabriel’s fearful face, a look he had never seen on he confident and cocky archangel. He had to take the chance. *Alright. I’ll play. Just please. Don’t do anything else to him.*

*Deal.* The fingers slid back and settled on Gabriel’s hip, much to the archangel’s relief, even if the fingers were digging in and bruising him. “I just had a lovely little talk with Sam.” Lucifer said.

The archangel’s golden eyes flitted over to the mirror, locking with Sam’s. “What...What did you talk about? Hopefully about you finding something else to do. Other then me I mean.”

“Not quite. Since Sam is in here and hasn’t seen our previous rendezvous, he asked me to give you a chance.” Lucifer said.

Gabriel took a deep breath and pulled his eyes away from Sam to look at his brother. “A chance to do what? Make this less painful?”

The elder angel leaned in closer. “You get one chance to convince me not to rape you and turn you into my personal sex slave while Sam watches.” He whispered in the blonde’s ear before licking it and pulling back, green eyes locking with gold. “So convince me, baby brother.”

Gabriel hesitated, his golden eyes flicking back over to the mirror where he could see Sam standing next to him. Sam nodded to him to try, the mirror showing that Sam had a hand on his chest even if he couldn’t feel it. Seeing that younger Winchester had faith in him he steeled himself. He knew that the chances of convincing his brother were very, very slim, but it was better then nothing.

“I’m waiting Gabriel. Use that silver tongue of yours that earned you such fame as Loki.” Lucifer said, his grip tightening and causing his brother to squirm uncomfortably.

“Please, brother, I am begging you. If you love me the way you claim to then please don’t do this. I don’t care about myself but please don’t do this to Sam.” Gabriel said softly.

The smirk on the ex-angel’s face was frightening. “To Sam?”

Gabriel nodded sharply. “He’s...Lucifer, you know what he means, what he is to me even if he doesn’t. I’m begging you. I’ll do whatever you ask of me, renounce heaven, Fall, stand against Michael with you, anything you want just please don’t force Sam to bond with me. I know how he feels about me, especially after what I put him through. I can’t burden him with the love I feel. If you force this bond then he’ll hate me even worse. He doesn’t want to be with some like me. A murder, a coward. So please, Lucifer, don’t do this. Send in your demons and your hell hounds to rape me as much as you want, I’ll even do it willingly, just don’t use Sam to do it.”

Lucifer watched the tears roll down his younger brother’s face as he spoke. It was easy to tell that Gabriel was speaking the truth. Being God’s messenger came with a slight curse, when Gabriel spoke from his heart, the words echoed. Lucifer turned slightly to glance at his vessel’s soul, not surprised to see the pain on his face. The archangel’s words had touched his soul mate. Lucifer grinned, already making his choice but he wanted his brother and vessel to squirm and his hand began to dip lower once more causing Gabriel to freak out.

*Wait! You said I get a chance!* Sam shouted, causing him to stop.

Lucifer replaced his hand on Gabriel’s hip, confusion flitting across the pinned angel’s face. Deciding it was worth making his brother uncomfortable he turned his full attention to his vessel. His younger brother would be itching to know what was being said since the cuffs basically turned him into a human with wings. There was the chance that Gabriel could read lips but that chance was slim with his powers bound.

*I’m listening Sam. And Gabriel still can’t hear you. I suggest you hurry before I change my mind. I’m getting impatient.*

Sam nodded. *Despite what Gabriel thinks I do care for him. Maybe even love him. I am guessing from what you’re saying that the minute I have sex with him this bond will form am I right?*

Lucifer nodded, and Gabriel glanced between the two nervously.

*Then I’m also guessing that this soul mate bond is something that is considered sacred among angels, even one like you. If you found your soul mate would you want someone to force the bond between the two of you?*

Lucifer looked down at Gabriel who cringed under his intense gaze before turning back. 

*Exactly. If our roles were reversed I wouldn’t force you into a bond.* Sam said.

*So what are you saying Sam? You want me to back off and let you bond with my brother?* Lucifer asked. *You want me to take the back seat while you consummate your bond?*

*Please.*

The devil turned to glare down at his brother. He pulled his hand back and with a snap, the metal pinning the six golden wings disappeared along with the chains, although the cuffs remained. Gabriel sagged against the body holding him with relief at the sudden lack of pain. It didn’t last long as he was roughly yanked away from the wall and thrown to the floor, landing hard on his side his broken wings and ribs jarring and his breath rushing from him. As Gabriel scrambled to get his breath and put some space between himself and his older brother a sudden weight landed on him. The archangel frantically scrambled to get away; he failed to convince Lucifer to stop. His broken wings fluttered uselessly, terrified that his brother was going to follow through with his threat.

“Gabe! Gabe stop! You’re going to hurt yourself. Please!”

Gabriel froze. That wasn’t his brother speaking, the voice was far too warm and caring. Hands tentatively touched his arm and he couldn’t stop the flinch that it drew. The hands stilled at the flinch and drew back carefully but Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to turn to and look. A few seconds later a wet cloth touched his skin and began cleaning at the dirt and blood that adorned his body. Rolling over he was faced with a pair of caring green eyes and a warm smile.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked only to frown. “Never mind. That was a stupid question. Of course you aren’t. I don’t have a lot of time so let me get you cleaned up a bit okay?”

Gabriel watched warily as Sam rinsed the rag in a bowl of warm water that had appeared. As Sam reached for him again he tensed. A look of pain and hurt flickered in those green eyes. He hesitated and instead reached back and grabbed the bowl and placed the bowl and rag within Gabriel’s reach and then sat back far enough to be out of arm’s reach. The archangel frowned and looked in the mirror and he could see that Lucifer was leaning back against the wall, watching like a hawk but making no move to take Sam back over or try to hurt him.

“Don’t worry. I managed to convince him to give us some time.” Sam said with a smile. “Come on. We can talk while you get cleaned up.”

Gabriel looked down. “Why would he do this? I failed.”

“Maybe but I didn’t.” Sam said. “I made a deal that if you failed to convince Lucifer than I could try to. Good thing Dean and I are professional liars. Now we need to have a talk. Please?”

Gabriel motioned for Sam to come closer and passed him the rag as the human came closer but he kept one eye trained on his brother. Sam gratefully took the rag and began quickly and efficiently cleaning the archangel. Once Sam was sure his body was clean he went to move onto the wings but hesitated until Gabriel nodded. It took a bit longer but after a while Sam had managed to get all the blood off those incredibly soft golden feathers. Once done Gabriel painfully pulled the broken wings up behind his back and adjusted them so that he was in the least amount of pain.

“So you love me.” 

Gabriel hissed and he flinched, his wings twitching. “I never intended for you to know. I died without you knowing. I didn’t want to burden you anymore then I already had.”

Sam nodded. “What did you mean when you said to Lucifer that he knew what I was to you even if I didn’t?” He already knew but he wanted to hear it from the archangel.

“Angels can have soul mates. It’s very rare that the soul mate is a human but it can happen.” Gabriel said softly, ducking his head. “I’m sorry.”

Sam slid closer and gently cupped the archangel’s face in both hands, forcing those gold eyes to meet his green. “Why are you sorry Gabriel?”

Tears filled the angel’s eyes and spilled over. “Forgive me. You’re my soul mate Samuel Winchester and I am in love with you.”

Sam couldn’t take the pain in the archangel’s eyes and leaned in slowly and gently kissed him. It wasn’t the brutal kiss that Lucifer had initiated, but more of a gentle press of lips against lips. It lasted only a few minutes but to Sam it felt like it lasted forever. It was perfect despite the circumstances. He pulled back slowly, green eyes locking with gold. Gabriel stared into his eyes for several moments before the archangel leaned in and their lips crashed together again. This time, mouths opened and tongues intertwined until the need for air became too great.

“I want you Gabe. I love you. When he told me you were dead...” Sam said softly, resting his head against the archangel’s.

“I’m still here. For now.” Gabriel said. “Sam if we do this. If we make love and this bond forms, it’ll hurt you when he kills me again. You’ll feel empty, alone. I don’t know if I can put you through my death again.”

“I rather have this bond for even a few minutes then not at all. Please don’t take this from me.” 

Gabriel nodded and reached for Sam’s shirt but stopped and turned to look at the mirror. Lucifer was watching, his green eyes pinned on them but he hadn’t moved from his spot in the corner. A smile broke out on his brother’s face and his lips moved but like before Gabriel wasn’t able to understand what was being said with his powers being bound. Sam was also looking at him but he seemed to be listening to him. He began to feel nervous, which his brother seemed to pick up on because he said something else and Sam glanced over at him and gently took his hand shooting him a smile before turning back.

“Okay. I'll let him know.” Sam said. “He said that he’ll be the witness for our bonding. He won’t interfere unless it’s an emergency. He said he swears it on his Grace.”

Gabriel looked at his brother and for a moment, just for a moment, he knew that the angel before him was the Lucifer he knew before his Fall. This was the older brother that he had looked up to and that raised him and loved him before their relationship had become a twisted parody of love. He nodded, knowing that after his bonding with Sam that he would go right back to being Lucifer’s play thing. This was the best that he could do under the circumstances.

The archangel launched himself at Sam pulling at the younger Winchester’s clothes. Sam helped as best he could, undoing buttons and pulling things off, all the while kissing the former Trickster like there was no tomorrow. Once he was down to his boxers he hesitated slightly, slowing their rushed movements while removing them. He had never been with a guy and wasn’t too sure what to expect. He pushed the angel to the ground, kissing at his neck and nibbling gently, drawing the most beautiful moans Sam had ever heard from the all to willing body, but not exactly willing to do more just yet. As their erections rubbed together he realized that he wasn’t even sure what ‘more’ really was, having been only with women so far.

*Looks like you’ll need my help after all.* Lucifer whispered, not wanting to startle Sam from what he was doing. *You’ll have to be on the receiving end this time. Gabriel won’t be able to take you with his powers bound. You’ll rip him apart.*

*Why not just use your powers to make it easier?* Sam snapped back moving lower to nibble on Gabriel’s collarbone, making the archangel gasp. 

*Because I can’t while you are driving. But I can prepare you. Then all you have to do is ‘jump on it’ I believe is the term.* Lucifer said. 

Sam thought about it. *No touching Gabe.*

*Agreed. Try giving him a blow job. It’ll distract him from watching me and distract you from this being too uncomfortable.* Lucifer said. *He loves them.*

Sam nodded and moved lower slowly. As he reached the archangel’s nipples he couldn’t help but rake his nails across them gently. The reaction he got was not what he was expecting. The angel arched up into his hands, and pleas for more fell from his lips. Grinning Sam leaned down and licked at the little nub causing the body under him to buck and moan, the angel was apparently very sensitive. He drifted further down and pushed aside the white clothe that had been tied around Gabriel’s waist for modesty and was greeted by the angel’s raging erection. Sam stared; it was bigger then he though it’d be. Being an archangel must have had it’s benefits because Gabriel was every bit of ten inches. 

“Sam?”

Sam looked up into those golden eyes which were filled with apprehension but Sam just smiled. “You’re beautiful Gabe. I just can’t believe that we’re going to be together. It’s just so perfect.” 

The archangel’s apprehension vanished but there was still a shadow behind those golden eyes. “Just...Be careful. My vessel was pure when I entered it. It tends to make things like this a bit rough.”

*Told you.* Lucifer whispered. *He bleeds easily.*

*Just shut up and help me. I don’t want to hurt him.* Sam snapped at the Fallen angel before turning his attention back to the archangel, so as not to think about what the devil was implying. “I promise I won’t hurt you. Just bare with me. I’ve never been with a guy before.”

Gabriel nodded and his eyes started to turn towards the mirror only to slip closed as Sam’s warm tongue took a tentative lick on his raging erection. He let out a soft moan that nearly turned into a scream as his soul mate slowly went down on him. Without even thinking Gabe’s hands traveled down to tangle themselves in Sam’s long silky brown locks.

*If you are going to do it do it now.* Sam thought. 

As Sam took his time gently sucking on Gabriel’s rock hard erection he was surprised by the sweet taste. Taking Gabriel a little deeper in his mouth he was surprised when the fingers in his hair tightened before releasing. He was disappointed when he couldn’t take all of the angel without gagging but with the loud moans and cries spilling from the archangel, Sam was certain he was doing something right. A sudden touch on his back startled him a bit but he didn’t jump. A quick glance showed that it was Lucifer gently touching him.

*Relax Sam and do what I am doing to Gabriel or he’ll get suspicious.* Lucifer said. *I’ll go slow. Try to relax. It will be uncomfortable but the pain will pass.*

Sam glared at the mirror but mimicked the Fallen angel’s movement by grabbing a bottle of lube that was next to them. The younger Winchester pulled off of Gabe long enough to coat his fingers before going back to teasing the angel with small licks and nips. Sam did jump when a slick finger was suddenly pressing into him but Gabriel was too distracted to notice. He took the devil’s advice and relaxed as best he could but it was still a strange feeling. He trailed his wet fingers down until they brushed the entrance to the archangel’s body. He gently pressed in and the angel started babbling with cries of ‘more’, ‘please’, and ‘now’.

Sam winced as Lucifer added a second finger to his own body. It was starting to hurt a little but nothing he couldn’t handle. Speaking of handling he gently pressed until his finger breached the angel below him. The taller man was shocked at just how tight and hot Gabriel was. It felt like the angel was trying to crush his finger. He could now see what Satan meant about him ripping the angel apart. His own erection was every bit of nine inches but compared to what he was feeling with just one finger he may as well have been three times that size.

*You’re losing his attention and he’s going to notice me.* Lucifer whispered. *Add another finger or kiss him already.*

Sam pulled away from Gabe’s erection with one last lick and leaned down over him. “I’m adding a second finger. Let me know if I hurt you okay?” Sam said slowly squeezing a second finger in, even as Lucifer added another finger and began stretching him even more.

Those golden eyes slammed shut and he let out a pain filled hiss that had Sam stopping. “It’s always going to hurt a bit Sam. I’ll be okay.”

Sam removed his fingers carefully and climbed over the archangel and began raining kisses all over his face. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Sam whispered between the kisses. “You’ve been hurt enough.”

*You’re ready. Pour some lube on him and then get to it. I want my turn.* Lucifer hissed as Sam felt him moving away.

Sam turned to glare at the mirror again where Lucifer was watching with a smirk. Turning back to Gabriel he sat back on the angels hips, feeling the angel’s erection pressing against him; his own dick was becoming quite painful from lack of stimulation. Without hesitating he grabbed the lube and quickly lubed the archangel’s cock. Gabriel looked up at him with confused, lust and love filled eyes. The confusion only grew when Sam took hold of the archangel’s slick erection and he positioned himself over the archangel’s waiting cock. 

Gabriel, realizing what Sam was now doing froze. “Sam wait! You need--” 

The rest was lost under Sam’s moan of pain filled pleasure as he quickly sank down on the angel, taking him to the hilt. “Shit!” That hurt a bit more then he thought it would.

Gabriel’s hands went to Sam waist to steady him. “You idiot! You could have seriously hurt yourself.” The archangel scolded. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sam said, moving slightly drawing a hiss from the angel below him, as he struggled to get used to the feeling of being filled. “It just stings a bit but it’s fading. I’m okay.”

He felt Gabriel’s fingers reach down between them and gently touch where they were joined and he let out a low moan at the feeling. He pulled back after a few minutes and looked at his fingers and seemed relieved. His hands moved to Sam’s hips and with a quick move Sam was now underneath the archangel. The angel leaned down and kissed the human softly as a few golden feathers came lose and floated down around them.

“Don’t do that again. I was terrified that your had torn yourself and that I wouldn’t be able to help heal you.” Gabriel whispered against his lips. 

“I’m fine.” Sam said softly bucking his hips to try to get some friction. “Lucifer prepared me. He said I’d rip you apart. I didn’t want to hurt you for our first time.”

Gabriel moaned and gave a little thrust of his hips, that had Sam giving an answering moan. Grinning the angel thrust again and Sam’s moans grew in volume. Gabriel shifted his position a couple times before his next thrust had Sam screaming. The younger Winchesters eyes went wide and his hands flew to the angel’s shoulders as he arched his back.

“Gabe--That was---What was that?!” Sam gasped.

“That is what is going to make this very enjoyable for you.” Gabe said before bearing down on his lover. “It’s your prostate.”

Sam couldn’t hold in his moans and sharp cries of pleasure as the angel began to thrust in earnest. Gabriel was relentless in pounding his sweet spot. Sam was seeing stars, spots, and golden feathers dance before his eyes every time the archangel thrust. The pleasure was overwhelming and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open. The coil in his gut was building fast and Sam needed to cum.

“Gabe, please! I’m so close!”

Instead of speeding up like he thought the angel would do he slowed down. Sam let out a small cry of frustration that was silenced when the angel stopped thrusting entirely and kissed him soundly. When Gabriel pulled back Sam could see the apology that was spoken in those gold eyes. When they flicked to the mirror Sam understood. Lucifer was still waiting in the wings for this to be over and Gabriel was trying to prolong that for as long as possible. Reaching up he pulled the angel down again their tongues dueling until he felt the lust dwindling and receding until he was ready for more. Lucifer would not ruin this for them.

Gabriel, as Sam quickly found out, was a very creative lover. He would switch positions and keep him hovering over the edge of oblivion for what seemed like hours. Every time he got anywhere close he would just whisper in the angel’s ear and he would slow down and let Sam recover before building the peak again. At one point Sam even found himself riding the archangel again and was graced with the most beautiful cries of passion he had ever heard. They should have known that Lucifer would catch onto their plan eventually.

Sam was underneath the archangel once more when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Lucifer’s face was twisted in a scowl as he moved closer to them glaring at them in such a way that made Sam fear for Gabriel. He clung to the archangel and glared as the devil came closer. Lucifer didn’t seemed to care as his gaze was focused on the golden wings that were tightly folded against the smaller angel’s back.

“Gabe,” Sam gasped out; he was close to coming again, “Lucifer is getting mad. He’s--”

Gabriel shuddered against him, nuzzling into his neck while still thrusting. “I know. It’s alright. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” 

Sam wanted to say more but the Fallen angel had reached out and grabbed one of Gabriel’s wings. The archangel’s breathing hitched in response and his thrusts became uneven. With an evil grin Lucifer fisted his hand into those long golden feathers and pulled. Gabriel let out a startled cry and buried his face in Sam’s neck, biting down hard before pulling back and whispering something in a language he didn’t understand. Sam gasped as he felt the angel’s hips slam into him with enough force to bruise and he was flooded with the angel’s hot cum. It triggered his own orgasm and his back arched as he coated both their stomach in his seed. 

Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam and his gold wings settled limply over them like a large blanket. Sam responded by wrapping his arms around the angel and holding him tight. He was exhausted but he didn’t want to sleep. Lucifer was still waiting looking down on them with a sick smile. Gabriel nuzzled into Sam’s chest and rested his head right over Sam’s heart. It was then that Sam noticed the warm tingling sensation that seemed to spread from his neck where the angel had bit him.

“Gabe....I feel....” Sam whispered.

“It’s our bond Sam. I can always feel you and you can always feel me.” Gabriel murmured. “I can protect you with my Grace. I love you Sam Winchester.”

“I love you Gabriel, Archangel and Messenger of the Lord.” Sam whispered softly kissing the blonde hair. “My Trickster.”

Gabriel smiled against his chest before turning to look into those green eyes. “I just want you to remember that you’ll always have my love Sam. But you’re tired. You should rest.”

Sam shook his head. If he slept then Lucifer would take over and who knows what the Fallen would do to the archangel. As it was Satan was still standing over them, watching them with a dark intent in his eyes. Sam kissed the archangel’s brow and Gabriel gave him a sad smile. Sam frowned, not liking the shadows in those gold eyes.

“Gabe?” Sam asked cautiously.

“I’m sorry. I love you but I don’t want you to see this.” Gabriel said. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something but a wave of exhaustion crashed over him so suddenly that it was all he could do to keep his eyes open. He became lethargic and felt his arms slide from their position around the angel. As his eyes slid close he could feel himself falling just like he had when he said yes to being Lucifer’s vessel. He felt his arms come up and grip Gabriel’s shoulders with bruising force. He heard a pain filled cry from his angel and felt the angel being shoved off him then everything went dark.

 

Sam woke up very slowly and very confused. There were sounds he didn’t understand; whispered words of love and beauty amid harsh sound of pain and pleas to stop. There was the smells of a hospital, sterile with a touch of antiseptic mixing with the coppery tang of blood. The floor and matching wall that he could see were white and covered in symbols that his brain refused to identify. How did he get here and where the hell was here? As he moved to sit up Sam realized that he felt something tight around the fingers of his right hand. Looking down he saw nothing there.

The memories slammed into Sam with all the gentleness of a dump truck colliding with a wrecking ball. He had said yes to Lucifer and the Devil showed him Gabriel. He had made a deal with Satan to bond with the archangel and once they were he had been put to sleep for who knows how long. The pressure around his hand increased again and Sam almost gasped at how tight it felt. A strangled cry of pain reached his ears once more and Sam realized exactly what was going on. Lucifer was in control again and torturing Gabriel using his body.

*Gabe!* Sam yelled out, turning round.

Lucifer paused and turned to look at his vessel’s soul. *About time you woke up. Too bad you missed the best parts.*

Sam crawled over to where the two angels were almost afraid to look at his bond mate. Gabriel was on his back, eyes closed, body tense and taking deep breaths through clenched teeth. The angel was sporting the beginnings of a black eye, a badly split lip and a cut over his eye. His chest was covered in fresh cuts that were leaking both blood and Grace along with red marks that were sure to develop into spectacular bruises. 

The worst by far were the golden wings. It seemed that Lucifer hadn’t been content to leave the ten foot wings alone. The rebar had been replaced with one bar pinning all three wings on his left side and another piece pinning two of his wings on the right. The last wing was the worst. The bone had been snapped clean in two and was poking through the skin leaving the rest of the wing to dangle from the skin connecting it. 

*Gabriel!* Sam whispered horrified. 

*I told you that you missed the best parts.* Lucifer said. *Yet even with all this he still hasn’t screamed for me. My baby brother has impressed me.*

*You’re sick!* Sam snapped at the Devil.

Lucifer just grinned from where he was sitting between the archangel’s spread thighs. Satan’s right hand was disappearing under the clothe on Gabriel’s waist and with a smile the Fallen moved his arms suddenly giving a sharp jab. Gabriel arched, his wrists straining against the glowing cuffs that were pinning him to the floor, a muffled cry escaping his clenched teeth, and his wings twitching uselessly. Sam felt the pressure on his hand increase and he clenched his hand hard.

*Get off him! Whatever you are doing stop!* Sam shouted.

Lucifer grinned and looked down at his brother before looking up at Sam. He brought his hand up and Sam nearly gagged. The Devil’s hand was covered in blood up to the knuckles on his hand. He reached up with his bloodied hand and gripped Gabriel’s chin, leaning down over the archangel so their lips brushed.

“Open your eyes little brother. Your lover has finally woke up. He’s just in time to see if I can wring a scream from the pretty little lips of yours.” Lucifer said, forcing the angel to look at the mirror.

Gabriel’s golden eyes slowly opened as his brother released him leaving his face blood smeared, his eyes seeking Sam’s in the mirror even as tears of pain filled them and spilled over. “Sam...I’m sorry.”

There was a dark chuckle and suddenly Gabriel was arching harshly, the cuffs around his wrists glowing as then both suppressed the angel’s power and kept him pinned to the floor. A choked cry escaped his lips but he kept his eyes locked with Sam’s. Sam ignored the pressured feeling that had returned to his hand and instead placed his hand over Gabriel’s heart even if he wasn’t certain that the angel could actually feel him. 

*It’s okay Gabriel. I’m not going to leave you. I’m right here.* Sam said.

“How cute.” Lucifer said. “Sam’s promising not to leave your side. It’s nice to know that you have someone who won’t abandon you no matter what you do. Even after you’ve hurt them.”

Gabriel let out a hiss but didn’t answer.

“I mean you devote everything to them, you love them, teach them all they know, are practically the one who raised them, and yet they still won’t stand with you despite claiming that they love you. It’s sad that it’s come to this Gabriel. That you’ve turned our love into something sour!” Lucifer yelled.

“You did this all on your own Luci. You turned your back on us! You forced us to take sides! You destroyed our family!” Gabriel snapped. “All because you didn’t want to listen.”

Lucifer let out a growl, that was echoed by a gasp from Sam and a harsh cry from Gabriel. “I did listen. I listened and I spoke my mind. Humans are worthless. Why can’t you see that? Why can’t you see that we are so much better then they are?”

“Because we really aren’t.” Gabriel bit out. “Michael was right about you. You are blind.”

Lucifer’s eyes went dark. “I may be blind to his love for the humans but not to your beauty. I may have been the Morningstar, but you, little brother, were the true beauty in my eyes. Golden wings that reflect our Father’s joy, made even more beautiful by your blood. Now only if you would scream for me.”

“I will never scream for you.” Gabriel said. “I’d prefer die a million times over before I ever scream for you.”

“Scream for me and I’ll stop.” Lucifer whispered as he pressed harder against the archangel’s body, causing him to twist and struggle. “One little scream is all I ask for.”

*Gabe it’s okay.* Sam said, bring his free hand up to touch the mark Gabriel left on him. *Please just scream. I can’t stand to see you hurting like this. Please. I love you.* Sam whispered. 

In the following silence there was a sudden sickening pop. Gabriel’s eyes went wide and tears fell freely from them as he arched so bad that Sam feared that the archangel was going to break his back. As he thrashed a mixture of a loud ringing angelic and a purely human scream fell from his lips. Lucifer watched his brother scream and flail with a smile and peaceful expression. 

“I knew your voice would be beautiful when you screamed Gabriel. And I was right. That was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard come from your lips since the first time I heard you speak for our Father.” Lucifer said watching him with something akin to wonder on his face. “I’ve never seen you look more beautiful then you do right now little brother.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His eyes slid closed and his whole body trembled under the Fallen angel. Sam was dying inside, he could almost feel Gabriel’s pain at having his brother violate and break him so thoroughly. The pressure that was encasing his hand had spread up to his wrist, giving Sam the knowledge of exactly what had been done. It was all the younger Winchester could do to force himself to remain at Gabriel’s side and not turn on the monster controlling his body.

*You got what you wanted Lucifer. Gabriel screamed. Now leave him alone! He can’t take anymore. You’re going to destroy him.* Sam said, feeling Gabriel’s erratic heartbeat under his hand. *I don’t think his vessel will last if you keep this up.*

Lucifer looked up at Sam suddenly, as if suddenly remembering his vessel’s soul was still there. He frowned and his free hand joined Sam’s over Gabriel’s heart. He nodded and pulled back gripping Gabriel’s chin tight. He looked over the archangel as if searching for something and he must have found it because he pulled back.

“Brace yourself Gabriel. This will hurt.” Lucifer whispered.

Gabriel didn’t acknowledge the spoken words. There was another pop as Lucifer pulled his hand free of the archangel’s body and a second scream. Gabriel’s body went limp, his body covered in a fine layer of sweat, causing his blonde hair to darken and stick to his face in small clumps. Sam reached out and to his surprise, was able to move the hair away from his mate’s face. His eyes barely opened and Sam was relieved to see that even dazed that they still sought out his in the mirror. Gabriel was clearly exhausted and Sam wasn’t sure how much more he could take with his powers bound.

Gabriel’s eyes slid closed as he hissed in pain as Lucifer laid over top of him. Sam didn’t move but sat still as a statue his hand never leaving his mate’s chest. He felt a brush of something warm against his soul and he knew that it was the archangel’s bound Grace trying to let him know that he was okay. Sam smiled, tears falling from his eyes as he heard Lucifer let out grunt and finally pull away from Gabriel, having finished his violation.

There was a sudden shift and Sam found himself in control once more. He glanced down and took in his blood covered hand, the red staining his jeans, and the fresh crimson pooling under Gabriel. He moved to the side and curled up against Gabriel’s side placing kisses on his mate’s cheek. To his surprise Gabriel responded to the kisses with kisses of his own.

“Gabe I’m--”

“I don’t blame you.” Gabriel said weakly. “I never looked at him while he was in control of your body. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of ruining this. All I could see was him.”

“Are you going to be able to heal?” Sam asked. “And what about your wing?”

Gabriel gave Sam a sad smile. “I love you.”

Sam couldn’t help it, he laid over his mate and hugged him tight. “I love you.”

“273 Ellington Rd, Bonesteel, South Dakota. Make sure Castiel knows.” Gabriel whispered. “Can you remember that?”

“273 Ellington Rd, Bonesteel, South Dakota. Why?” Sam asked, confused.

“So someone can find me after this.” Gabe said softly. “Luci is giving us a chance to say goodbye. And knowing you and your brother you’ll find a way to beat him.”

Sam’s heart lurched in his chest. “Goodbye?”

Gabriel weakly nodded. “Luci may be a bastard but he’s not completely heartless yet. Even with my power bound I can feel the call. It’s time for Mikey and Luci to battle. Just come back to me please?” 

Sam nodded. “I promise. I’ll be back for you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Samsquatch.” Gabriel said, the weak smile on his face fading as his eyes slowly began to close. 

“Gabe!” Sam cried.

There was a sudden rush and Sam found himself shoved back into his mind. Lucifer stood, pulling away from Gabriel, watching as the archangel’s body slowly went limp. 

After a few minutes Lucifer leaned down and kissed his brother’s bloody cheek before turning and heading towards the door with Sam screaming for his mate. He turned the lights out and slammed the heavy door, barring it shut behind him. Lucifer turned and walked away from the door, not caring about his vessel’s screams or the tears that he was crying for his brother.


End file.
